Norris Cotton Cancer Center has a Program Planning and Evaluation infrastructure in place to ensure that research commitments are intentional and informed. Input into planning and evaluation combines the insights of front-line participants and the perspective of external expertise, and assessment and reassessments are conducted at designated milestones. Internally, the Cancer Center maintains an Executive Committee to coordinate center-wide considerations. The Executive Committee has established sub-committees to focus on the key program components of research (i.e., monthly Cancer Research Committee), clinical science (i.e., monthly Clinical Cancer Committee), and research administration (i.e., weekly Senior Administrative Group). The NCCC External Advisory Board brings together outside expertise in cancer research and cancer center administration, to participate in Cancer Center planning and evaluations. External Advisors convene at least annually and are consulted throughout the year as deliberations arise. Meetings of the External Advisors combine Research Program overviews and specific pending considerations on which comment is sought, and the summarize their insights in written reports, which inform discussions in internal planning forums. Results of the planning effort are apparent in the completion of a five-year Strategic Plan, convening of programmatic and Center-wide thematic research retreats, decisions on Cancer Center membership, space allocations, and Shared Resource utilization, and pursuit of collaborations with regional academic research institutions and public health entities. The past five years have been characterized by a planning process attentive to expansion of Cancer Center facilities in the Rubin Building, the recruitment of new faculty, and the establishment and evolution of key Shared Resources. Going forward, the NCCC Program Planning and Evaluation infrastructure will facilitate an effective pursuit of opportunities for Center-wide collaboration on new research initiatives in areas such as imaging, clinical investigation opportunities arising from new regional initiatives, and population-based proposals in response to new funding mechanisms such as the New Hampshire Comprehensive Cancer Plan.